Godzilla vs. Gabara (Johnsonverse)
Godzilla vs Gabara (formerly All Monsters Attack or Godzilla's Revenge) is the tenth Johnson-made movie. PlotEdit A year after the Kilaak Invasion, the Earth Defense Force is sifting through the ruins of the Kilaak base near Mt. Fuji. All of a sudden, a kaiju emerges from the base. The EDF begins attacking him, but the monster displays his electrical powers, frying all electronic equipment, destroying the vehicles, and reducing soldiers to piles of ash and bone fragments. The monster makes a beeline for Monster Island, intent on completing the Kilaak's mission. The EDF takes stock of the situation and discovers from still-intact computer banks in the wrecked Kilaak base that the kaiju is named Gabara, and he was to be the Kilaak's Plan B in the event King Ghidorah failed, but the base was destroyed just before Gabara could be unleashed. Gabara was bio-engineered with electric powers specifically to explout Godzilla's weakness to electricity. After hearing that Gabara is heading towards Monster Island, the EDF scrambles to warn the Earth Defenders. Meanwhile, on Monster Island, Minya is getting combat training from Anguirus and Rodan, his "uncles", but he's not doing so well, as Minya's size makes him susceptible to being bodyslammed. After Rodan reprimands Anguirus for taking these sessions too seriously, Minya runs off to the oasis, where he finds Gorosaurus and Manda lounging in the "hot tub". Manda sympathizes with Minya's plight, regaling his stories of his youth, but Gorosaurus cuts him off, deeming the story "a sob story", and tries to teach Minya the Kangaroo Kick, but Minya's legs are too short. Then he goes to Mothra, who always liked little Minya, and gives him a little peptalk that lifts his spirits. That night, Minya practices his Atomic Breath on rocks and boulders, scoring several hits. All of a sudden, he hears an unfamiliar roar. The roar, as it turns out, belongs to Gabara, who starts terrorizing Minya by punching him repeatedly. Just as Gabara is about to electrocute Minya, he is hit in the back by Atomic Breath as Godzilla arrives on the scene. After a brief staredown, Godzilla goes papa bear and opens a can of whoopass on Gabara. Gabara is sent packing, but not before Gorosaurus Kangaroo Kicks him into the ocean, eliciting laughter from all monsters on hand. As Baragon and Varan (always considered the children of the Earth Defenders) mock Gabara and throw rocks at him, Godzilla looks over Minya, finds no life-threatening injuries, and calls a "town hall meeting" at Rodan's perch. At the meeting, the Earth Defenders loudly debate how to deal with Gabara, before Godzilla silences them and goes over what they know about Gabara: he's green, ugly, and has no morals. Anguirus suggests a "kaiju-hunt", but Godzilla shoots this down, citing "security risks to Monster Island". Mothra wants to "reason with Gabara and come to an understanding", but this suggestion devolves into an argument with Gorosaurus, who just wants to kill Gabara and consume his flesh. After stopping the argument, Godzilla decides to wait and see what Gabara does. After Varan suggests this may lead to needless human deaths, Godzilla shifts tactics: Rodan will shadow Gabara and follow his every move. That night, Gabara sneaks back onto the island when Baragon and Varan fall asleep at their guard posts. He finds Minya sleeping in a cave, and is about to give a lethal dose of electricity to him, when the nocturnal Kumonga finds him and alerts Godzilla, who fights Gabara and finds out he has electric powers. Horrified, Godzilla retreats while Anguirus bites Gabara's butt and sends him running back into the ocean, but not before Baragon sets it alight, causing him to run even faster. The next morning, the Shobijin speak with Hideto Ogata, who has joined the EDF and been promoted to Monster Island Commander. While discussing the Gabara problem, an alert comes in: Gabara is headed for San Francisco. Since the city is a major population and economic center, the EDF issues a Global Defense Emergency and begins evacuating the city. When word reaches the Earth Defenders, Godzilla decides he has no choice but to fight Gabara since the EDF anti-kaiju mech units are still years off. He takes Baragon along with him to fight Gabara and hopefully kill him once and for all. After departing, Minya announces he is done with being a weak coward. He is going to go to San Francisco and fight Gabara. The other Earth Defenders try to talk him out of it, but Minya goes anyway. In San Francisco, Gabara appears near Alcatraz, destroys the prison-turned-tourist attraction, and then comes ashore. People scream in panic as the EDF opens fire to no avail. Reporting from the Ferry Building, Tom Stevenson gives a live account of the attack. Several minutes later, Godzilla and Baragon appear and, after carefully stepping around buildings, lure Gabara to Golden Gate Park to have some clear land to work with. Combat begins, and it's very intense. Eventually, after what is said to be three hours, Gabara gains and advantage and throws Baragon into the recently-completed Bank of America Center. He then turns to Godzilla and commences shock therapy. The world holds it breath. Is this the end of Godzilla? Just as Godzilla is about to lose conciousness, a second atomic blast hits Gabara and causes him to fall. Minya then runs up and starts wailing on Gabara, before Gabara gets up and punts Minya away. But Minya lands on his feet and charges back, headbutting Gabara in the stomach. Minya then retreats into the city. Gabara follows, while Godzilla slowly rises to his feet and helps Baragon up. In the city, Gabara looks for Minya, but can't find him because Minya is so small. All of sudden, Minya jumps off the Hobart Building and ambushes Gabara, wrestling him to the ground and planting his face into the street. Then, he finds new strength and lifts Gabara above his head, all the while getting a bit bigger and more Godzilla-like until he looks like a miniature Godzilla rather than some deformed human with a tail. With a mighty roar, he tosses Gabara at Treasure Island, burying him under a large pile of dirt. Godzilla arrives at Treasure Island, digs out Gabara, and yells at him. His speech is only heard as roars, but according to Tom Stevenson, listening through the kaiju translator, says it's unsuitable for television. Godzilla then throws Gabara to his knees and executes him by blasting him in the back of the head until his head explodes. Minya begins breakdancing on Gabara's carcass, causing Godzilla, Baragon, Tom, and the EDF to laugh, as the movie ends. Voice CastEdit * Godzilla: George Takei * Anguirus: John DiMaggio * Rodan: Rob Paulsen * Mothra: Kelly Hu * Baragon: Crispin Freeman * Varan: Johhny Yong Bosch * Gorosaurus: Fred Tatasciore * Manda: Owen Wilson * Kumonga: Wendee Lee * Gabara: Jim Carrey ChangesEdit StoryEdit * Pretty much the ENTIRE story was changed